


Мгновение покоя

by berenica



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: Сейчас этот мужчина перед ним был еще красивее, чем обычно.Если бы Томас мог, он уложил бы Джеймса в свою постель, устроил поудобнее под мягчайшими покрывалами, чтобы тот мог отдохнуть, окруженный любовью и уютом.





	Мгновение покоя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Moment Of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136183) by [andrea_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer). 



> Бета: TessaNoel  
> Переведено в подарок для Futbolerka

Они беседовали уже несколько часов, когда Миранда напомнила Томасу о неотложном письме к лорду Коннеллу. Впрочем, Томас вовсе о нем не забыл, просто считал, что времени еще предостаточно. Часы, проведенные с Джеймсом, как обычно, пролетели стремительно, — хотя и весьма продуктивно. Когда Миранда прервала их, они как раз горячо обсуждали земледелие в Нассау и возможности помочь тем, кто пожелал бы обменять море на ферму, но не имел ни подходящих навыков, ни инструментов. В своем первоначальном плане Томас не углублялся в такие детали и не учел, что привыкнуть к жизни, посвященной работе в поле, требовало больших усилий. Вот уже в который раз Джеймс выступил спасителем их проекта.

Томасу не хотелось обрывать разговор, но он знал, что Джеймс явился на встречу прямо со службы, из доков, и, без сомнения, устал. Поэтому он предложил перенести окончание беседы на другой день. К его большому удовольствию, Джеймс тут же возразил, что подождет. Им нужно, сказал он, прийти к согласию.

И вот Томас покончил с утомительным письмом к лорду Коннеллу. Осталось только найти печать, поставить на конверт оттиск, вручить письмо посыльному, и они с Джеймсом смогут наконец продолжить разговор. 

Он вышел в гостиную, где оставил Джеймса, утомленного долгими днями в неприветливом море, наслаждаться теплом горящего камина.

— Джеймс, вы не видели… О, — Томас умолк.

Джеймс распростерся в кресле, вытянув ноги и уткнувшись щекой в мягкую обивку. Ничто в его позе не напоминало о той строгой манере, с которой он обычно себя держал. Глаза его были закрыты, щеки разрумянились от тепла, он казался расслабленным, почти умиротворенным. Лицо смягчилось, волосы выбились из ленты, и несколько прядей упали на щеки. Он медленно и спокойно дышал — в отличие от Томаса, у которого перехватило дыхание. 

Сейчас этот мужчина перед ним был еще красивее, чем обычно. 

Если бы Томас мог, он уложил бы Джеймса в свою постель, устроил поудобнее под мягчайшими покрывалами, чтобы тот мог отдохнуть, окруженный любовью и уютом.

Как же не хотелось разрушать эту мирную картину, но он отлично знал, как жестоко потом отомстит спина за сон в такой позе, и это не говоря еще о неудобной, сковывающей одежде — Джеймс не снял даже форменного кафтана. Скорее всего, им руководило желание согреться, а не соблюсти приличия: Джеймс уже давно освоился в этом доме настолько, чтобы пренебречь тяготами официальных одежд. Когда он впервые закатал рукава, обнаружив новую, не виданную прежде Томасом россыпь веснушек, тот почувствовал, что одержал победу над каким-то неведомым врагом.

Он подошел к Джеймсу ближе, всматриваясь в него с легкой улыбкой.

Затаив дыхание, не в силах сдержаться, он осторожно коснулся непокорной пряди волос. А потом опустил ладонь на руку Джеймса.

— Джеймс, — тихо позвал он, но этого хватило. Глаза Джеймса распахнулись, и он немедленно выпрямился в кресле.

— Простите, милорд.

Приличия вновь вступили в силу, и Томас постарался подавить ощущение, что его ограбили. 

— Не стоит, — поспешно прервал он Джеймса прежде, чем тот продолжил извиняться. — В последние дни у вас было много забот. Так задержать вас — верх эгоизма с моей стороны. Пожалуйста, ступайте домой и отдохните. Я освобожу время завтра после полудня, и мы закончим нашу дискуссию.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы моя праздность причинила вам неудобства. 

— Господь Всемогущий, Джеймс, я не знаю никого, кто бы столько работал. Пусть это и говорит больше о том, с кем я вожу компанию, чем о вас, тем не менее мои слова остаются истиной.

При этом едва ли завуалированном оскорблении высокородным знакомым Томаса на губах Джеймса промелькнула улыбка

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс. Ступайте домой и поспите.

— Если вы считаете это возможным, милорд.

Томас заметил его нерешительный взгляд и невольно улыбнулся: раскрасневшийся Джеймс, на одной щеке которого теперь красовался отпечаток обивки, являл собой премилую картину.

— Уверяю вас, у меня завтра нет более неотложных дел, чем встреча с вами, — сказал Томас, хотя сейчас он вообще не помнил, какие у него были на завтра планы.

Впрочем, он не сомневался, что его чувства на сей счет останутся неизменными.


End file.
